


The Guide: Rockbelter Mines: 1st Strata

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [51]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, there's a pickaxe involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster, Kisala, and Deego sneak past some miners to reach the elevator.
Relationships: Brutey (Rogue Galaxy)/Gaslin (Rogue Galaxy)
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Guide: Rockbelter Mines: 1st Strata

None of the miners paid them any attention, nor were any of them friends with Deego, judging by how no one greeted him. Jaster wasn’t surprised—for all he muttered about honor, he was still Longardian military, and they had outrageous demands on resources everywhere. Still, because he didn’t want the ex-soldier behind him, Jaster let Deego lead.

“Ugh. This route,” said Kisala, flashing one of her fairy edges at a miner who’d stopped working to ogle her. “Bad choice.”

“The mines can be a maze for those unfamiliar to them,” said Deego, then set his stance and hefted his axe as molemen sprang forth from the ground.

Jaster pulled his sword. Kisala’s blades jumped to her hands. Despite the bout of sex, she still fought like she was frustrated, and Jaster gave her the space to do so. Deego swung like he was still drunk. He didn’t manage to take out even one moleman on his own. When they were finished, blood and bodies sprawled in the grit and packed earth of the mine shaft, Kisala looked like she wanted to keep slashing.

Jaster didn’t blame her. A raw, furious energy coursed through him, too. Something about the mines, Vedan…they reminded him of prison, maybe, or being trapped.

“The mines are not a place for the faint of heart,” said Deego.

“We can do this on our own,” said Jaster. He didn’t like Deego insisting on joining them. He didn’t trust him, even if he was no longer employed by the military. Jaster doubted he really understood the harm he’d done, and there was definitely no way Deego could ever make up for it. In Salgin alone, the damage was irreparable.

“If I join you, I may be able to regain my pride as a warrior. And…find someone I’ve lost.”

“Less work for us,” said Kisala.

Jaster didn’t like it, but he’d wait until there was a better reason to argue they should cut Deego loose. And the Quan would probably stay on Vedan when it was time for the Dorgenark to leave, anyway. Jaster would cope for now, but he wouldn’t back Deego up in a fight.

Another handful of beast encounters and several twisty mineshafts later, they neared a widened-out area, well-lit, that led to an elevator.

“I guess the tablet is deeper,” said Kisala.

Jaster began to grow uneasy with what this tablet might show if it was this far beneath the ground.

“We’ll take the elevator,” said Deego, then shook his head and muttered under his breath, “Gale. You could have worked the mines instead. You’re strong enough.”

This guy had issues. Jaster had detected tensions between him and the bartender, Angela, and now Gale, but he clearly wasn’t getting laid if he couldn’t get it up. Maybe he’d been a Longardian soldier who’d felt the tiniest sliver of guilt. If so, well—good.

Deego stopped abruptly and Jaster nearly ran into him. Kisala frowned, pulled her blades.

“What is it?” she asked.

She probably expected an enemy, but Jaster already knew what had tripped Deego up. He could identify sounds as sex within seconds, and some miners were definitely fucking up ahead. By the elevator. Where the three of them needed to go.

“I know these men,” muttered Deego. “They work the first strata near the elevator shaft—I pass by them when I pick up deep mining hours.”

“Do you,” said Kisala, unimpressed as she peered around the vastness of Deego’s axe. She made a face and looked away. “Is it all men think about? Is it all they do?”

Jaster had to work hard not to roll his eyes. As though Kisala hadn’t been thinking about fucking all day, hadn’t tried to get him and a bartender drunk enough to screw her, hadn’t just had five different men and a robot inside her. As though the women he’d known hadn’t been interested in sex, as though Kisala herself didn’t want to go back to the Dorgenark and have a bit of fun with Lilika in bed. Women, he'd learned, liked coming as much as anyone.

No, Kisala was disgusted with these particular men. And when Jaster stepped to Deego’s side to see, he understood why. They weren’t just exchanging a companionable hand or even blow job, but rather were employing the use of a pickaxe.

“I never imagined Gaslin the sort to bend over,” said Deego. “Or Brutey the kind to soil his pickaxe.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Kisala tucked her blades away. “A hard chunk of wood…”

Jaster didn’t ask her if a long bit of metal hurt. Yeah, something that hard and thick had to be intense, but it looked like Gaslin was enjoying it. He used a chunk of rock to brace himself, face flushed, grunting and grinding back on the shaft of the pickaxe. Brutey moved it, shoved the end of the tool in and out. He’d lubed it well, and a long string of excess liquid leaked from where Gaslin’s ass and the pickaxe met to the miner’s dropped trousers, bunched down around his boots.

“Maybe we should return later,” said Deego.

“I’m not turning back,” said Jaster. He wanted to prove himself—again—and get back to the Dorgenark. He wanted to be sailing among the stars. For all the crew was a disappointment, the view was amazing. He felt good being in the middle of everything and nothing.

“So go over there and tell them to stop,” said Kisala.

“I—was thinking we’d just slip past them,” said Jaster. He didn’t see any sense in disturbing them, and they were preoccupied enough they might not notice. “They’re busy.”

“Slip past them?”

“Do you like to be interrupted during sex?”

“I don’t like people slipping past me, either,” said Kisala.

“You two can wait, then,” said Jaster. He was done with this. And if any hyphers or ghost animals popped up, well, he’d just have to handle them himself. He could be swift and silent and the two miners would be none the wiser. Kisala and Deego gaped after him a moment like they weren’t just standing there watching otherwise, then, unsurprisingly, they decided to follow.

Gaslin grunted and groaned as the butt end of the pickaxe pummeled his ass. From what Jaster could see as he moved quietly, hugging the far wall, the miner took it deep enough to feel it in his guts. Brutey wasn’t gentle with his thrusting—but then he was distracted, hand pumping the cock he’d pulled out of his pants.

“Shit, Slin, I wanna put it in you,” growled Brutey.

“Nhh!”

“But I know how much you love to be brutalized…”

“You’re…gonna work with that axe…all day?” asked Gaslin. His cock, hard despite the pummeling, bobbed up and down with each thrust.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Brutey stroked himself harder. “I’m gonna smell you all day. I’ll know the wood is oiled and soft because of you.”

Kisala made a small noise of disgust. Jaster frowned at her. They were halfway to the elevator, and while sneaking by might not be too bad, suddenly announcing their presence mere feet from miners fucking might not make them the most welcomed people.

“Brutey,” gasped Gaslin. “I…You’re tearing me open.”

“I’m mining you. Who knows what I’ll dig up.”

Gaslin groaned, begged to touch himself.

“No way,” said Brutey. “I’m pumping you dry.”

Jaster looked over a moment—just to make sure they weren’t looking his way—and saw Brutey release his own cock, move closer to Gaslin. His thrusts with the pickaxe got sharper and Gaslin’s face twisted up. Then Brutey took hold of Gaslin’s stiff cock.

“I wanna strike liquid gold, Slin,” said Brutey, bent over Gaslin so he was growling in the miner’s ear. “Me and my axe are good, damned good.”

“Mine me,” groaned Gaslin. “Deeper. Dig deeper.”

Jaster caught Kisala’s unimpressed and disgusted expression at that. Well, not everyone fucked with the greatest of lines. It was all about desire, and fun. He wasn’t going to judge. He’d said some ridiculous things himself, even when trying to be sexy.

“Shit, Slin, you shouldn’t be able t’take this much,” said Brutey. He was really shoving the pickaxe deep now, enough to make Jaster wince. Gaslin had started half-sobbing, half-gasping, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Please,” he muttered. And then he stiffened and went off in Brutey’s hand, sprayed the rock before him with a surge of come.

“There it is,” said Brutey. He continued thrusting the butt of the pickaxe up Gaslin, whose expression turned to one of pain, but he didn’t resist. Brutey rubbed his cock against Gaslin’s thigh and then let loose a burst of his own come, all along the miner’s pale skin. Both men groaned in satisfaction.

Jaster made it to the elevator door. Thankfully, it slid open with very little noise. As he and Kisala and Deego slid inside, he heard the miners talking.

“I’m pulling it out nice and slow. Relax, Slin.”

“Shit. Damn. Brutey! I…” A pause, a gasp. “You’re looking for a roommate, right? I want to leave my wife…”

The elevator door hissed closed. None of them looked at each other. Jaster was suddenly grateful Steve wasn’t here, since he didn’t really want to explain that one.

“I remember the mines differently,” said Deego at last.

Jaster didn’t care.

“Why would anyone look at their baby and name him Brutey?” asked Kisala.

Jaster looked up at that. She shrugged.

“It’s an awful name for a sweet little thing. Can you imagine?”

“Uh…no?” said Jaster. It hadn’t occurred to him.

“What would you name your son?”

Jaster wanted no part of whatever conversation this was.

“I’m too young to think about that,” he said.

“You must have some idea.” Kisala sounded disappointed. “I have a list of top five.”

Jaster really wanted to know why this elevator was taking forever.

“Obviously, Junior. Either my name, or the father’s name.”

Jaster couldn’t help himself. He wanted not to be the only uncomfortable one.

“What if you and Lilika…?” he began.

“Oh! Hmm.” Kisala seemed perturbed by this. “Do I need a new list?”

Jaster couldn’t tell her that. But the elevator had reached its destination and stopped. They were deeper in the mines now, and he was more ready to face shellknights than he had been before. Jaster stepped out first.


End file.
